


助理妻子强势的让人拒绝不了怎么办

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	助理妻子强势的让人拒绝不了怎么办

日常ooc  
当红演员艾x助理利 娱乐圈设定  
特别沙雕玛丽苏（好像也不是）的一篇清水 （我要是有驾照我还用写清水？？……）  
﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉

“上粉！你给他口红涂的那么浓是刚生吞小孩了吗？这个眼线你有没有好好学过化妆！？剧情安排的是温柔，温柔！不是女性化！你们都一边看着去吧！”  
话音刚落，男人便将大理石桌上的湿纸巾拿来使劲往躺在软椅上昏昏欲睡的艾伦嘴上擦，力量之大让艾伦一度失去了痛觉神经。  
艾伦叹了口气睁开眼睛道：“不用那么认真……利威尔桑。”  
利威尔端详着他被廉价口红染上的嘴唇，明明纸巾都红了一片了颜色却还死皮赖脸的附着在唇上。利威尔抬起头白了一眼方才给他涂口红的化妆师一眼，多好一个小女孩，活生生被对方眼神吓哭了……  
利威尔拿起粉饼在他面颊上轻拍两下，盖住多余的红晕以显出剧本安排的“不食人间烟火”的设定。“你每次都接的什么剧，连化妆师都那么差劲。”他用白净的粉扑晕开，看着眼前更白皙的人显得有些心情复杂，小声的说道：“化的和个死人一样还演他妈的个啥。”  
“噗……”艾伦被他的话逗笑了，定眼看着他，“剧情需要啦，利威尔这样说我的话我可是很受打击的。”  
利威尔环视着一旁站着的几位化妆师和服装助理，眸子一沉，众人便心有灵犀的退出了临时搭起的化妆间。  
听着门被合上的声响，艾伦一把将利威尔扯来怀里坐着，不由分说便凑上去在人脸上吧唧一口，利威尔白了他一眼，“你怎么就那么性急，这会蹭花你的妆的。”  
艾伦扬唇笑起来，“那不是利威尔先把那群人支走的吗？”  
利威尔扯着他的和服领口，手指在露出的胸前画着圈，挑眉冲着他吐出猩红的舌尖，“是我……”他凑近俯首在艾伦脖颈处，保持着头发不会将妆蹭花的距离将热气喘息到了喉结处，“那又如何？”  
艾伦的手早已顺着笔直的西装裤摸到了对方的臀部，顺滑的布料随着手肘的弯曲而裸露出青筋明显的小臂，“那当然不会怎么样，”手中的软肉手感如同一团团棉花，艾伦也是爱到了极致，揉弄的手法和力度次次都能让对方感到一丝酥麻却又不会疼痛，“反正你就是这样想的对吧。”  
利威尔闷哼一声，手摸到身后艾伦的手，引导着对方探进被黑色底裤遮盖的穴口。艾伦的手指刚刺进穴里，便被一阵湿润的紧致感所包裹，轻而易举的便探进了深处。“你怎么有时间自己去做润滑？”  
利威尔有些不满这个打破气氛的问题，抬高了臀部却被指腹按压到了前列腺瞪大泪眼小声尖叫了声，“刚才导演在和你说剧本的时候……就在这个房间，这个椅子上……顶到了…啊——”  
艾伦对如此坦率色气的利威尔完全没有抵抗力，解开了和服的系带扯下底裤便要将人拖起抱到他的宝贝小伦上坐下，突如其来的敲门声差点没把艾伦给气死。  
“耶格尔先生，马上开拍了，导演叫我来叫您啦～”  
艾伦刚要回话，女人便拉开了门把手站在了门前。她愣了愣，问：“只有您在这吗？”  
艾伦：……  
利威尔：……  
如果我说不是你会不会信。艾伦都快被她给弄萎了，宝贝小伦以肉眼可见的速度软了下去。他清了清嗓子，刚从情欲中被迫挣扎出来有些疲倦的“嗯”了一声。利威尔忍着喘气劲儿趴在对方身上仰仗着椅背遮住自己露出的大腿。  
“我先走了，请快一点，我在您的桌上放了盒礼物，请今晚再打开哟。”  
利威尔发自内心的呕吐了一番，这个傻逼剧组花重金请来的某一线女星怎么就总是想着勾搭艾伦，还总是搬弄是非，搔首弄姿。如果不是顾及投资商的面子，利威尔早扯着他旷工度蜜月去了。  
利威尔提起裤子将对方和自己衣物上的浊液擦去，看了眼眼神呆滞的艾伦，戳了戳他的手臂，“走了，开工了。又不是人没了，还能艹到，想什么呢。”  
艾伦站起身从身后抱住站在镜前理平衣服的利威尔，下巴搁在了利威尔肩膀处冲着他撒娇，垂下的发丝扫过颈部有些痒痒的，艾伦咬住他的耳尖用齿间磨蹭着模糊不清道：“晚上我要补偿。”  
利威尔脸红了一阵，随即一脸正经的拒绝了他，“明天早上你还要去法国，下午公司有座谈会，傍晚你要去和你的经纪人聊新接的广告，晚上还要拍戏，你这样会长黑眼圈的。”  
老婆说的好有道理怎么办？  
到宝贝小伦的穴，飞了。

利威尔插着兜跟在艾伦身后走出了门。他向来不是个擅长讨好别人的主儿，这些天来得罪了多少个剧组人员都不知道，不单是凭他是艾伦助理的身份，更因为他自己那与生俱来的低气压和各种把对方槽的说不出话的冷幽默。众人看他跟看艾伦完全两个态度，一个是阎王爷，一个是成熟稳重玉树临风风流倜傥善解人意温柔体贴家财万贯男友力MAX演技超群balabala……完全就是两个极致的对比，好在他自己并不介意这些稀奇古怪的评价，甚至偶尔也用这些话来调侃艾伦。  
刚出门，亲爱的女一号Laura便屁颠屁颠的来给艾伦送冰可乐，利威尔背对着她狠狠的白了一眼，关键艾伦这大傻子还一脸乐呵呵的接过来喝了一口。看着那女人生吞小孩的妆容搭配上快咧到耳朵的笑容，利威尔都快想把她按到臭水沟里让她脸上的粉把那水染白，偏偏脸上还要装着若无其事的和人打招呼。  
“耶格尔我们去那边聊剧本吧，那里有树荫比较凉，那您……”说着，她扭头看向利威尔，委婉的下半句话都不说出来。  
要自己收拾铺盖卷走人？利威尔墨迹了会儿，对她笑了笑，这笑里有多重含义。其中包括：您你个臭嗨，让我走人您做梦去吧以及艾伦这个大傻逼一点自觉都没有就和女人靠那么近……但利威尔将情绪都凝聚在了一个笑上，对女人点了点头，随即意味深长的看了艾伦一眼，这个可以理解为“你要是敢做出格的事你的宝贝小伦就再也没有穴可以插了”。  
艾伦被夹在两边显得有些尴尬，明明想拒绝她上去追回往遮阳伞下走的老婆，却又碍于女人缠上来的手臂和两人尚未公开的关系而被困原地。看着利威尔走远朝着他远远的竖起个中指，对上嘴型的说了个“Fuck You”，他才突然意识到事情有些不妙……  
好在开机比较早，艾伦才得以从女人的魔爪中逃脱出来。鬼知道他被穿着嫩粉色和服的女人的胸部蹭了多少次，她都快把自己逼到角落里去了，香水味刺鼻的让人想吐。他突然好想利威尔……想他身上被自己度上的汗水的气味，想他平坦的胸部和粉嫩的乳头，想他的胯间和诱人的肉穴……总之他就是不想和这个女人待在一起。  
盛夏里还要裹着和服在大太阳地下拍戏，艾伦都快被蒸熟了也不见导演叫声“卡”，他忍不住斜睨一眼为了来证明导演是不是睡死了这个猜想，事实证明导演那逼在电风扇下睡的确实很舒服。  
……  
自己这到底是接了个什么戏遇上了这种剧组，艾伦脸上笑嘻嘻心里mmp，心里只想着快点收工完事后去找遮阳伞下他的小宝贝，以至于应对起台词来都有些敷衍了事的意味。  
待导演死而复生叫了声“收工”后，艾伦才抹了把汗将Laura推开。他实在不明白她家的和服是露乳沟的是吗？？这尺寸都快能去拍三级片了，这长腿玉手一定能入很多宅男的眼，当然艾伦是不可能的了。  
他看到利威尔时有些语塞，这种季节他被按着在太阳底下被太阳日，利威尔却吹着风扇翘着腿喝着他的可乐，敷着他的冰袋。  
利威尔他难道就不会感觉内心愧疚吗？？  
事实证明他想多了，利威尔确实不会。  
他听到了艾伦的声音，迷迷糊糊的说：“结束了？”  
他是真的有些累，一脸的疲倦黑眼圈都快染到嘴角了。艾伦坐过去温柔的亲了亲他，“没关系，你可以再睡一会儿。”  
利威尔眼开一线，刚拍完戏的艾伦一脸的汗水，身上还夹杂Laura的香水味，他有些嫌弃的皱了皱眉，对方长长的睫毛便如羽扇般垂下，莫名让他想起了梧桐树下的斑驳树影。他是众人的邻家大男孩，星河入梦，但面对自己时却显得成熟严谨，禁忌之恋的意味，入骨温柔。

艾伦这婚结的措手不及，当把这消息告诉韩吉时韩吉刚开始还不以为然，以为只是小孩子之前的过家家，过不了多久就会让那人收拾铺盖卷走人，谁知道缠上的是个“阴魂不散”的利威尔，震惊他妈。  
“我马上要去处理一下自己的私事，伦伦崽子你给我好好的去拍照，别再倒出什么幺蛾子。”  
“好，韩吉你快去吧。”  
于是乎，吃了定心丸的韩吉便拉着小提箱噔噔噔搭上了飞往莫斯科的飞机。  
在摆脱了韩吉的“禁锢”后，艾伦便不得不被另一个经纪人三笠给“押往”伦敦。当他生着闷气看着眼前以一敌十的充当人墙的三笠，心中的小心思不由自主就神游了起来。  
趁三笠还在拦着想要挤上来合影的粉丝，艾伦掉头一转猛的开始了八百米冲刺，奈何三笠也有所察觉，一边追一边叫道：“艾伦！！快回来！！”不知道的还以为这是在拍渣男泡沫剧的现场。  
艾伦对她一向都是采取宽容政策，但她老是揪着自己这就不对了。  
新晋奶油小生艾伦渴望的是什么？  
是自由！自由！！  
但艾伦得到了个惨痛的教训：自由的前提是你对这地儿熟，不然你的自由就被街道给限制住了。  
看着眼前人行过道的红灯艾伦真想一块石头上去把它砸烂，就像小时候砸烂别人家玻璃那么熟练，但他只做到了前半句，“艾伦真想”。  
“行吧行吧行吧……”他有些无助的看着身后越来越近的三笠和眼前五十秒的红灯，大骂了一声“shit”后看了眼前面街口停在路上等待红灯车辆，一不做二不休，艾伦硬着头皮上了辆红黑火焰相交的死飞。  
“拜托您带我去哪里都可以！只要别再让我看到后面的那个黑发女人！”他恳求着对前座带着银灰色头盔的男人道。  
男人淡淡的“啧”了一声，回头看了眼他，问了句：“女朋友？”  
“不不不！她可不是个女朋友的好选择，我们只是朋友关系！老兄求你快点吧！”  
没想男人勾唇笑了起来，身子往前让出唯一的软座给艾伦坐，“坐稳了，可别骑到一半你人掉路上了。”  
“我又不是小——”  
“孩子”两字还没说出口艾伦就差点被强大的惯性给摔下车，几次艾伦都觉得自己快要和天国的母亲相见了，但睁开眼的一瞬忽然又送了口气。这男人将死飞骑出了摩托的感觉，隔着老远的他还能问一句：“你看到自由女神像了吗？”  
确实看到了，身着希腊女神风衣服的墨绿色铜像，不时还有进出港口的人们给她拍照。轮船的气鸣声让艾伦有些恍惚。  
“这是哪？”  
“自由岛。离曼哈顿挺近的。”  
得亏于三笠不再跟着，（你让人和死飞竞速？？）这女人终于想通了……  
“艾伦！！！艾伦！！！！！”  
“Shit！”  
利威尔闻言回头看了眼，女人的红围巾在车窗外飞舞着，黑亮的桑塔纳轿车以六十码的速度在身后追赶着，艾伦扭过身的一瞬猛的撞上了利威尔的后背。  
“怎么了？？？”  
“死路。”利威尔随即掉头疯了似的冲上了一个平缓的山坡，踏板的力作用在了后轮，腾空时，艾伦突然觉得脑子里一片惨白，只看得到利威尔背光的身影，和扬起的碎发。  
落地的前一秒，利威尔回头道了句：“抱紧我。”  
靠。  
艾伦听话的一把抱住了人，出乎意外的瘦，以至于落地时他连屁股的疼痛都给忽略了。  
艾伦发誓这辈子都没有这样的第二次经历，躲三笠躲的像厉鬼找上门一样。  
三笠的车一时追不上来，艾伦索性下车活动着身子骨，男人拿着瓶矿泉水往嘴里灌，末了又将剩余的水一股脑从头发浇到了身上，最后喘了口气往湿润的草皮上躺。  
艾伦坐在他身旁看他被濡湿的嘴唇，水润的发丝，白皙透光的肌肤，愣了会儿问道：“你叫什么？”  
利威尔斜睨了他一眼，轻描淡写着说：“利威尔·阿克曼。”  
“我叫艾伦·耶格尔，多多指教。”  
利威尔敷衍的点了点头，半点想起身的意思都没有，这小鬼的出现真是快把自己给折磨死了。  
“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
没错，不是疑问，是肯定句。艾伦如今想起来都有些后怕自己当初怎么有那么大的勇气。  
震惊他妈，现在的孩子都那么随性的吗？  
利威尔猛的坐起身来，“你十秒前才刚知道且只知道我的名字，你现在和我谈结婚？？”  
“有什么关系啦，这样的机遇我可不想放过啊。利威尔你愿意吗！”  
“……”  
“？？？”  
“随你好了。”  
为什么答应？利威尔至今都不明白，或许这就是小女孩们所挂在嘴边的缘分吧。  
艾伦高兴的一下两人按到在地搂着头便是“唇枪舌战”。利威尔意外的主动，他能感受到对方因为生疏而磕磕碰碰的牙齿，能感受到他快喘不过气却硬要死撑的小动作，能感受到他的唾液顺着舌尖滑入自己口腔的过程……  
他真是疯了。  
后续故事便如一些欧美大片一样，做爱打炮亲嘴，第三天艾伦便拉着人去扯了结婚证，花的还是利威尔的钱，尽管那钱是自己给他的。  
结完婚第二天利威尔就后悔了，他之前怎么没听过一个叫艾伦的演员？果然是天天宅在工作室里人都宅的孤陋寡闻了。  
“你给我赶紧回英国解释清楚！你去哪里找来的人就结婚了？你这才多大啊！现在就结婚不知道你的妈妈姐姐妹妹女友粉会失去多少！艾伦你要我说你什么好……”  
利威尔沉默着趴在艾伦背上听着经纪人不断给他施压碎碎念，沉思片刻，走到阳台抽了根烟又回来说：“我们离婚吧。”  
“不行！！！”  
在艾伦说完这句话以后，利威尔便被他一同带回了英国。一个美国佬初次乍到，人生地不熟，利威尔话都不敢说，但在看到昔日老同学变成自己老公的经纪人以后，他内心有些高兴又有些惆怅。  
高兴是因为这事还不算太大，惆怅是对方肯定又会缠着自己问东问西，特别烦。  
利威尔不悦的皱眉，一脸不耐烦的道：“又不是我不和他离婚，又不是我自己在缠着他？！怎么你就那么多对我的抱怨？我尽量保持距离好吧？”  
于是韩吉的任务就又多了几个，为利威尔在英国找间公寓，监督艾伦在媒体前谈的所有涉及感情的回答。  
迫于韩吉的原因，利威尔不得不心安理得（？？）的继续做他的耶格尔太太。想来这也并不是什么坏事，艾伦长得帅不说，床上约起炮来功夫更是不用说，次次都把他艹的服服帖帖趴在床上叫老公，那声音要多浪有多浪。  
Shit，操蛋的人生。

利威尔醒来时已经是晚上十点四十了，艾伦仍坐在电脑桌前和韩吉交流工作的事。  
“怎么不叫醒我。”利威尔拿起一旁的手机看了眼时间，“都这个点儿了你还不睡吗？”  
艾伦闻言停下了敲打键盘的工作，坐到了床边看着躺在床上的利威尔，“我还有工作要处理。”  
利威尔翻了个身面朝他，迷糊道：“明天再处理不行吗？快来睡觉了。”  
艾伦看他有些生气忙俯下身亲吻着他的额头安慰着：“宝贝我马上来好吗？再过十分钟。”  
利威尔有些乏力的坐起身来，眼前晕晕的，脑子涨得疼。他拍了拍艾伦的肩膀，艾伦便扭转过后背让他挂在了自己身上，白嫩的小腿随着他的走动轻晃着。  
利威尔撒起娇来让他又爱又怕，爱他的模样，怕他的蛮不讲理。  
利威尔看着他和韩吉的聊天记录，等对方回复都快等困了，难怪聊天能聊到现在都没睡觉。  
愉快静谧的二人空间，二十三度的空调和身后昏昏欲睡的爱人，实属人间仙境。  
“那女人给你什么了。”利威尔突然问。  
艾伦想了想，随即有些作呕，“那盒子里有张卡片，全是暧昧露骨的话，日文英语都有。”  
利威尔盯着他笑，“这不是挺好吗，当红女明星都被你迷的神魂颠倒的，艳福不浅啊。”  
“利威尔桑你又拿我开玩笑……”艾伦不满的抱怨着，“最底层你知道是什么吗，她的胸罩……我真的…在看到这个东西时便把那盒子扔剧组的垃圾桶里了。”  
如此一说利威尔便感觉到了强烈的画面感，“是有点恶心。”  
艾伦在对韩吉发了句“明天见”后便下线把电脑给关机，“这已经不是有点恶心了，是太恶心了。”  
利威尔任凭对方抱着躺回床上，在对方妄图盖上被子陷入梦乡的前一秒他叫道：“洗脸刷牙去！”  
可怜的伦，困的都快睡死在洗脸池里了还不能安息。  
待艾伦将新长出的胡子刮净走出浴室后，利威尔正躺在床上玩他的手机。艾伦躺过来将他往怀里抱，看着他的指腹在手机屏幕上划来划去， 觉得有些有趣，“做什么呢。”  
“看你的短信，通话记录。”  
艾伦揉了揉他的黑发，“睡觉了，想看的话明天再看。”  
利威尔开玩笑道：“你是私会小情人怕我翻到？”  
艾伦这人哪都好，就有时候直，直的让利威尔都受不了，还特较真。  
“我没有。你是知道我喜欢你的吧，我不喜欢你用这种方式和我开玩笑。你可以质疑我，去调查我，但我不希望你这样和我开玩笑。”  
行吧行吧，又是这种严肃的态度。利威尔真是有些反感这种时候的艾伦，显得他没有情趣，像个工作的机器。  
“我没有质疑你调查你，这是个玩笑。”  
“……”  
“为什么你的思想就那么偏激？”  
“……是。”  
“我觉得这算是生活中的一件趣事，这不是打击你抨击你，只是单纯的一句话，连假想都不带的那种ok？”  
艾伦点了点头。  
“这可能没有和女人打情骂俏有趣，我说话可能也没分寸，但是，”利威尔平淡着抽着烟说着，“艾伦，我真的觉得这样的你让我好不习惯。”  
结婚才一个月就让他说出了这样的话，这样的自己，究竟是有多失败。  
“抱歉……”  
美好的夜晚，突然陷入了僵局。  
“我真的很想从前的你。”利威尔趴在枕头上背对着他说了入睡前的最后一句话。  
自结婚以来，利威尔便感觉到了两人强烈的隔阂感，刚开始几天还没什么，越往后走越难。  
利威尔是个自由翻译，白天在工作室里工作，晚上就回到家处理业务，连在天上飞时都不忘给人做工作。韩吉给他安排的公寓他也不住，东西刚从美国搬运过来利威尔便大包小包挤进了艾伦的公寓。工作上他和英国的分部提前做了汇报，这倒是丝毫不影响。  
但问题就出在交流上。  
白天两人都有自己的工作，利威尔下班后中午回个家，做做饭，偶尔艾伦有时间两人便一起吃个饭，凳子都没坐热乎儿人就要赶着去拍戏，接广告。利威尔也知道他忙，除了偶尔家里需要购置什么家电的时候发短信通知一声，别的也不再去烦他。  
“你能不能换个地方安静点？”  
这句话约莫便是导火线。  
利威尔夜晚的工作依旧很忙，他的近视都快到四百度了，咖啡一杯一杯的喝，尽管工资也是一天一天的涨。  
艾伦拍戏回来深更半夜凌晨两三点都还看到他戴着副眼镜在电脑面前工作，躺下床后对方啪嗒啪嗒的敲击键盘声让他有些心烦意乱，再加之当天他和剧组吵了一架，口不择言，便有了上面那句违心的话。  
艾伦现在想起来那时候的自己可真不是个玩意儿，妥妥一外面受气回到家里吼老婆的败类，渣滓。  
偶尔遇上节假日，利威尔便待在阳台的藤椅上看书，那是难得的让他放松身心去享受阅读乐趣的时光，尽管他的工作室里别的人都选择了陪老公老婆去度假。他不是没想过和艾伦去度假，但每次电话打过去艾伦就是“等等，我在开会”“等会儿，马上开机了”  
……  
他有那么忙么？忙到连自己都要敷衍。  
当艾伦和女明星的桃色绯闻爆出时他也只是将电视台换了个频道，嘴里咔嚓咔嚓嚼着薯片任凭一旁桌上的电话想个不停。  
利威尔讨厌他什么都不告诉自己，当然他也讨厌什么都不敢对艾伦说的自己。隔着国际长途给老友埃尔文打电话时他骂了N句关于艾伦的话，面对艾伦时却又变成了“很好”“没事”“什么都没发生”，这样一说完艾伦也就不问了，不问了？  
怎么把他显得像女人一样欲擒故纵，果然投入的太多人都傻了。  
利威尔想念那个热恋期整天旷工拉着他去星巴克或者咖啡厅、面包店的艾伦，想念他像个孩子一样回来就抱着他要亲亲，想念他用吹风机对着自己脸猛吹看着刘海被吹起来时两人在镜前笑得合不拢嘴的画面。  
才一个月就已经过去了吗？所谓的热恋期。  
说他粘人、多愁善感、自找苦吃怎样都好，他想以前的艾伦回来。  
他的爱情同他的死飞一起，激情褪淡在了时光的轨道里。  
艾伦没接他的话，披了件外套到走廊上抽烟去了。但他知道，在自己快睡熟时，露出的脚被人拉了被子盖上，被烟熏的有些沙哑的嗓音，脸颊上湿润的触感，他说——  
“是我的不好，让你觉得我不如从前那般爱你了，我也……不善于表达自己的情感啊。”

清晨一早。利威尔枕边空无一人艾伦凌晨四点便坐飞机飞去了法国，又留他一个人在人生地不熟的国家——日本。  
利威尔觉得这剧组真是发癫，好好的和服套两个欧洲人身上，这违和感强大的利威尔都想去问候他妈，但偏偏人就是喜欢这种“东西碰撞”的感觉。  
利威尔翻开通讯录想打个电话给他，却在拨通的前一秒被人先行发了过来。利威尔笑了起来，手指滑动接通。  
“喂。”  
“亲爱的你醒了吗？”  
利威尔接过店家递到手中的面包，咬了一口道：“是啊，拜你所赐现在我正在一个人孤零零的啃面包呢。”  
“我给你订了张机票，下午一点的，你可以直接过来找我。或者我尽量去英国去早一点，忙完就去日本找你。”  
利威尔坐在驶向大型商场的公共汽车上，降低了些许音量，“我们艾伦是大忙人，我去了法国还要和你再去英国，三十多岁的身子骨可撑不住。”  
“那我尽量早点忙完去见你，好吗？”  
“好，”利威尔抬头看着眼前的显示屏，“法国现在已经是凌晨两点了，你快去再睡一会儿。”  
艾伦忙答应下来，“实不相瞒我真的好困呐……”  
“困了就快点给我睡觉啊！”  
利威尔“啪”的将电话挂掉，不留丝毫的情面给他。

利威尔的日语说的一知半解，但基本的日常生活还是没有太大的问题。  
他想约艾伦一起吃个饭。  
如此奇特的想法还是在利威尔突然意识到两人结婚到现在都还没一起吃过一顿饭这个问题时想出的。  
日本料理对利威尔来说着实没有什么吃法，所以他出淤泥而不染的选择在日本吃西餐，艾伦知道了大概会好好笑话他一次。  
整个下午，利威尔都奔走到繁华的商业街，脚都快被磨出水泡了终于找到了家正宗的西餐厅。  
都快三点了，利威尔的邮箱都快爆了也没收到艾伦要来的消息。  
下午四点，艾伦才舍得给他发了条短信：亲爱的，我已经上飞机了，一小时后东京见。  
利威尔没回他，反正回了他也可能看不到了。  
他估摸了下时间，准时打了个电话给艾伦：“我订了个西餐厅，就在昨天旅馆往前走右拐第二个路口的第一家店，24号桌。”  
“好。我刚下飞机，让我找辆计程车。”  
“嗯。”  
他们交流向来不需要那么多的词。  
半小时后，艾伦准时出现在了他面前，只是显得有些狼狈。  
透过玻璃窗可以看到天空中阴云密布，小雨连绵。  
“突然下雨了，迟到了几分钟。”艾伦边说边用纸巾将滴下的水珠擦干。  
“没关系。”  
利威尔朝一旁的服务员耳语了几句，随即八分熟黑椒牛排的便被端上了桌，夹带着草莓布丁和别的一些甜品以及两杯橙汁。  
“你晚上还去拍戏就别喝酒了。”  
艾伦突然有些哽咽，他认为一直以来这段感情都是靠着自己在死撑着维持着，因为除了第一次的接吻和初夜后，利威尔便再也没有主动要求过，偶尔他自己提出时还会遭到利威尔的拒绝。  
这婚结的太失败了。  
“利威尔……”  
利威尔用刀将牛肉划成小块，插起凑在嘴边吹了两口热气放到嘴中咀嚼着，说出的话都带上了一股热气儿，“怎么了，坐下吃吧。”  
艾伦坐在了他的对面，手中拿着刀叉迟迟不肯动手。  
“怎么了你？有事快说。”  
艾伦哽咽了半天，终于吐出一段话来：“亲爱的……我好想你。当我冒着雨来的时候我心里想的全是你，在日本飞法国，法国飞英国，英国飞日本的飞机上我想的也都是你，韩吉开会说的话全都变成了你的名字，我真的离不开你了……不管这是不是所谓的缘分，让我照顾你一辈子好吗？”他顿了顿，“我会尽管让工作稳定下来的，这样我就能天天在你身边陪着你了，你愿意等我吗？”  
利威尔被对方突如其来的长篇大论噎的沉默了，半晌，他抬起头对艾伦说：“我已经辞职了。不用再每天都那么累了，我现在的工作只有当好你的助理这一个而已了。”  
“真的吗！！”  
“骗你可以涨工资吗？”利威尔轻笑道。  
“当然可以！不对不对，不可以！我的卡都给利威尔花！”  
利威尔看着像个表白被接受了的青涩毛头小子的他笑着，“我又不是女人，用不了那么多钱。”  
“诶，但是听说有了孩子之后要花很多钱哟，我们可以攒起来等以后有了孩子再慢慢花！”  
利威尔感到有些苦涩又好笑，“男人是不会怀孕的。”  
艾伦的眸子里如同闪烁着陨落的星火，“我知道。”他的手摸到了衣服口袋，磨砂质感的黑色盒子被他轻轻打开取出了亮眼的钻戒，他突然绕到利威尔身旁单膝跪地，递出了手中的钻戒，“所以我会把你当做一生的宝贝的。结婚证领的太草率了，原谅这个更为草率的求婚。你愿意……和我结婚吗。无论是贫穷还是富——”  
“我愿意。”  
“你再说一次！”  
利威尔将手指塞进了戒指中，冲他的耳边吼道：“我说我愿意！”  
“什么都不用说了，”艾伦站起身将人推至了玻璃墙上亲吻起来。利威尔能感受到他的诉求，来源于不确定的内心和缺乏爱的灵魂，他也爱他，这并不是什么难以启齿的事，没有让艾伦感受到自己的爱是自己不好。“我爱你。”  
利威尔看着周围目瞪口呆的食客，有些羞愤的把头埋进了艾伦的胸前，小声嘀咕道：“日本还没有允许同性恋结婚……”  
“不管，反正我们是合法夫妻。”他又开始摆谱了。  
“你怎么永远像个小孩子一样啊……”利威尔揉着他的棕发，指尖都沾染上了雨露的湿气，“还需要我教你怎么长大吗？”  
艾伦抱起人八百米冲刺将一把夹杂着法郎的美钞拍到了收银台前说了个“24”便抱着人匆忙离开。  
屋外的雨有越下越大的趋势，艾伦却踩着水坑在路人看神经病的眼神下抱着他跑回旅馆。利威尔穿着件黑色卫衣，上面映着大大的红白的艾伦logo，显得有些可爱，黑色的帽子将黑发包裹的严严实实，再加上艾伦的大半个身子都把他给挡住了，算起来他只湿了鞋子和脚踝往上的部分。  
“呼……”艾伦喘了口气将人在房间门口放下，“怎么样？”  
利威尔拿出房卡往上一对，“滴”的一声后，他说：“你不行了啊，这才一个月你的体力就下降了那么多。”  
艾伦凑上去关上门抱着对方便是一番啃食，如同饥饿已久的狼在享用到嘴的肥羊。他确实有些饿，各种意义上的饿，禁欲一天的日子他都不好过，他已经做好被导演电话轰炸的准备了，所以他索性直接将手机丢在浴室前的地毯上，抱着利威尔不由分说的便往床上按。  
“轻点……”利威尔抱怨道。  
艾伦有些无辜的撅了噘嘴，“亲爱的我还没插进去。”  
“我知道……”利威尔捂着脸小声说。  
“？知道什么？”  
他的声音越来越小：“我是说让你等会儿慢点…”  
得了，硬了。  
两人一路从门口干到木桌上又躺回床上，任凭利威尔说了多少威胁的话艾伦都像头发情期的狼一样置之不理，只顾眼前赤裸的肉体和焚身的情欲，利威尔嗓子都哑了搂着他的脖颈的手都有些发酸艾伦却仍像个永动机一样持续着抽插。  
利威尔跪趴在床榻上双手被身后的人按住，抬高的臀部一次次被粗硬的性器给撞击打磨，待今晚第二次感受到体内肠壁被灼热的液体侵入时，身后的人如同餍足的野兽般趴在了他身上将他压的与床铺负距离接触。  
利威尔累的说不出话来，艾伦软下去的性器还待在肉穴里将浊液给堵住，利威尔试图挪了身正躺一会儿，却被艾伦给一把拽回来塞怀里抱着。  
“让我休息一会儿……”利威尔有气无力的推着他。  
艾伦抽出宝贝小伦靠在床头抱着他。空调的凉风吹的让利威尔肚子有些痛，他真想歪头就睡，反正艾伦肯定会帮自己善后，然而事实证明他昨晚让艾伦把消息提示音和铃声打开是一个非常大的错误。  
明明刚才做爱时这破铃声都没太大影响，现在安静下来显得格外的烦人，在地毯上嗡嗡的震动着。  
利威尔“啧”了一声将人踢下去接电话，艾伦揉了两把头发喘了口气走去浴室门前把电话捡起来，一看到那串号码艾伦便直接挂断将手机扔到了一旁的梳妆台上。  
“谁啊。”利威尔揪过被子盖住小腿。  
“剧组的人，催我去拍戏。”说着，他又躺回床上从身后抱着利威尔用手在他平坦的小腹上抚摸。  
“拍什么拍，都这个点儿了还拍给谁看。”利威尔不满的抱怨着，“肚子难受……你快一点。”  
艾伦闻言又抱着人丢到浴缸里帮他把体内的精液引出来，活生生把一个小助理当成了万岁爷来伺候。  
“咚咚咚”  
利威尔扭头皱眉看着他，艾伦也同样不解的看着他，两人大眼瞪小眼的对视着。  
艾伦朝着房门的方向大喊了一声，“谁啊？”  
“艾伦先生你在是吗？我给你打电话您也没接，我以为你出什么事了。那您现在方便继续工作吗？”  
利威尔用膝盖都能想到门外站着的是那位秃头导演，一副岛国av肥胖猥琐男的样子，脸上的肥肉跑两步都能甩起来。  
“方便他妈方便，大半夜支你去和那暴露狂女变态拍戏，这是个什么居心？”  
利威尔说着猛拍了一下艾伦的大腿，艾伦顿时觉得又疼又爽，欲哭无泪。一面要安慰生气的老婆，一面还要应付傻逼剧组，心力交瘁。  
艾伦从浴缸里站起身拿了一旁的浴袍裹上去给人开门，他原以为只有那导演一个人，他果然还是太天真了。  
刚开门，一堆配角搭着Laura在场的一众人便拥上来一副要把他视奸透了的样子，他沉默了两秒问：“我现在不太方便，明天可以么。”  
说话间，Laura便探头探脑的挤进了他的房间大有一种正主抓奸的架势，理直气壮。讲真如果不是顾及那么多人在场，艾伦已经可以把她一把推出去顺带加上几句问候她父母的话。  
导演赔着笑脸满脸殷勤：“可以可以，当然可以……Laura你在干什么！！给我出来！！”  
艾伦闻言回头看着站在浴室门前愣住的女人。  
一瞬间气氛有些些的微妙。  
Laura指着他有些不可思议的支吾道：“你……”  
艾伦耸肩看着她，“我的助理来我的浴室洗澡有什么不可以的吗？还是说你认为你自顾自闯进别人的房间是个很有礼貌的行为？”  
利威尔一直没发声，赤裸的下身被泡沫遮盖住，她也看不到啥。但他现在气的想杀人。  
利威尔好整以暇的看着他，右手曲起支在浴缸缘上气场开到了最强，“我在哪里洗澡好像不关您什么事吧，Laura小姐。”  
Laura扭头看着门外冲着一众人大喊着：“我就知道你们两有关系！”  
“够了！”秃头导演忙一把将女人扯开，“你还闲事情不够大是不是？”  
多精致的一个洋娃娃，眼角带泪，梨花带雨，看的艾伦想痛扁她一顿。  
她恨恨的指着艾伦说道，“你不心领我的好意就别怪我把这消息卖给狗仔！”  
“说完了吗？”  
利威尔冲净了身上的泡沫裹着仅剩的浴巾走了出来，蒸腾的热气与水雾尾随着他，如同脱尘的仙儿。  
利威尔赤着脚走过去与人对视，不穿高跟鞋的女人便已经比他高了，但他天生的姿态却有着十足的控场能力。他绕着Laura打量了一圈，直把人看的头皮发麻他才缓缓道：“不怎么样啊，娱乐圈现在都是这样的野鸡货色了？”  
Laura气的长指甲都深深嵌进了肉里，扬起手来就想给利威尔一巴掌，“那你算什么货色？一个小小的助理整天用艾伦的东西，吃艾伦的零食，喝艾伦的水。现在倒好，连浴室都要用艾伦的了？”  
艾伦及时制止了利威尔马上将要口吐芬芳的想法，一把将人搂过来道：“这已经不属于您的管辖范围了吧，这是我的助理，我的老婆，和你有什么关系？”  
利威尔闻言扣住他的手便举起来在Laura面前晃，有种炫耀的意味。  
Laura气极反笑：“和一个男人在一起有什么好处？你需要的是一个女人，女人！难道你就不能试着和我在一起吗？”  
“抱歉，就算是找女人，”艾伦保持着绅士的风度与她交谈，“你也不是我喜欢的类型。”  
“那你就打算和这个没有孩子的人过一辈子是吧？我让你们没有以后！”  
说着，她便打算扭头就走。  
“等等。”  
利威尔突然叫住了她。  
Laura挑眉以一种俯视的姿态看着他，“怎么？怕了？现在求我也还来得及。”  
利威尔转身在角落的行李箱里翻找着，原本整齐摆放的衣物全被他一股脑扔到了床上，不多时他终于找到了那张被卡在边角的结婚证书。  
说实话他的手一直在抖，在外人面前除了这张破纸仿佛就没有可以证明他们感情和关系的东西了。  
一瞬间，他突然有恃无恐了。  
“看看。”利威尔拿着纸递给了她，“需要我给您念一段吗？”  
众人以一种惊愕的目光看着他，他却不以为然的继续道：“我和他是正经的夫妻关系，您半夜三更的贼喊抓贼会把我们的关系弄的很不愉快，我才是他的法定妻子，你不是。”  
Laura一时间说不出半句话，僵在了原地。  
这个故事又告诉我们一个道理，口嗨一时爽，事后火葬场。  
在艾伦被利总霸道的气质所征服的次日清早。  
Laura便召开了记者发布会，一脸讪笑的解释着之前的“色情图片”（这是利威尔自称的），一副出水芙蓉清白廉洁的莲花样。  
她说的话好的艾伦都觉得她是不是背过词。  
最后她莞尔一笑，对着台下的众人一副圣母样道：“艾伦先生已经和他的助理利威尔结婚了哟～白纸黑字的结婚证书还希望大家都好好看一下～”  
天知道利威尔在手机上看直播时看着她的这副嘴脸有多想把她手刃了。  
韩吉恨她也是恨到了牙痒痒，说啥屁话最后还不是要她自己来收拾破摊子，得，她认了。  
韩吉踩着脚底的八厘米高跟鞋在办公室里踱来踱去，手里掐着的烟被她一把将烟头按在了烟灰缸摁灭，她极力忍着怒火和艾伦通电话，“你给我随便编个借口搪塞过去！我去找个枪手给你编个稿子发你手机里，一切回答就以稿子为主。你别在日本呆着了，去美国、英国、法国哪都行！”

利威尔和艾伦早已乘上了溜去英国的飞机。  
刚下飞机，机场便被狗仔和记者给堵的水泄不通。  
“怎么那么多人？”  
艾伦摇了摇头。  
艾伦戴着副黑墨镜脱下了橘红色的风衣将利威尔包住了一半领着人往出口走。  
出了那么大事，他居然还能如此淡定的穿过人群，利威尔都快怀疑他昨晚是不是被Laura给洗脑了。  
艾伦边跑边对他说：“亲爱的你知道么，其实在纽约街头遇到之前我们就已经间接的见过面了。”  
利威尔看着他有些不解。  
“我第一次拍戏时，就被剧组邀请去德国拍戏，韩吉担心我语言不通生活不方便就发了个招募随行翻译的启示，她筛选到最后只剩下了你和另一个人，但她毅然决然的选了另一个人，因为她说你不好相处，噗。你还记得吗？”  
“忘了。”  
真忘了，大概是两三年前的事了吧，自己难得闲下来想去当个临时工，要看都要入选了，最后败给了自己工作上的死对头，他真的骂娘的心都有。  
“……我的事你什么都没记住过。”  
“……”  
这一点都不像纽约街头的他，也不像迎这个世界的他，像哪个他呢？利威尔也不清楚。  
艾伦累的喘起气来，索性站在原地不走了，继续碎碎念道：“我知道你对我的过去不了解，结婚以来对我的感情也一直不冷不淡，打开联系人时我们的通话记录永远只有十秒，睡觉前永远没给我发过晚安……”  
利威尔忙打断他的话道：“那你不一直这样对我吗。”  
“我其实很爱你，爱你爱到想把我所有拥有的东西都给你。但我希望你知道，我有时候是真的忙，不是不理你，偶尔对你发脾气也只是因为纯粹的工作上的原因……”  
艾伦深吸一口气继续说。  
“这么一说我和你之前的交流真的太少了，我不知道该怎么和你说，明明酝酿在心里很久了的话在看到你时我便说不出来了……”  
艾伦的手指在他的无名指上摩挲，“我不管别人怎么评价我们，批评也好，职责也罢。但我希望你知道，我从与你接第一次吻之后我便从来没有后悔过了。”  
利威尔还没来得及发话，声音就被淹没在了人群之中。

放眼望去，混杂着粉丝的狗仔记者团队已经将两人给团团围住了。有人抬着摄像机进行着采访，强烈的闪光灯照的利威尔快睁不开眼，阵势之大不得不请出了英方交警护卫。  
人一多，呼吸都开始闷热了起来，利威尔被压得喘不过气，加之艾伦还一个劲把他往胸前按，像鸵鸟一样。  
人群中的辱骂声着实让利威尔好好见证了一下“反同”的素质指数，他莫名有些委屈起来，说他怎样都可以，但说他心理有病他真的有些无法忍受。  
艾伦也有些无奈，毕竟这时候他确实也无能为力，没能给他安稳的生活怎么想都是自己的错。  
利威尔抬头对上他的视线，“如果当初你没上我的死飞是不是就不会有那么多事？”  
艾伦抢先一步道：“如果当初没上你的死飞我不会认识你，不会和你结婚，不会和你闹不愉快，不会让你伤心难过，不会像现在这样……但我就是上了，不是吗？”  
“前面就是公寓。”利威尔笑着说，“给你个机会，你还愿意再上一次我的死飞吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
“那就跑啊笨蛋！！”  
艾利又开始了娴熟的“逃亡”之旅。  
微风吹拂过他的发丝，轻轻扫在艾伦的脊背上，利威尔用手指悄悄在他的后背处画心，嘴唇隔着一层衣物印了上去。  
“利威尔你在干嘛啦！好痒……”  
发觉自己幼稚行为的利威尔猛的离开了他的后背，做贼心虚的说道：“什么都没有。”  
“是吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“是吗是吗？？”  
“好好看路！要撞上了！！”  
利威尔拍了拍头上的树叶子。  
艾伦你个笨蛋！

 

End.

这里的笨蛋指两个意思啦，一是指艾伦不看路然后两人boom倒地的笨蛋，二是指艾伦对无关的问题一直问来问去，谈及情绪或是两人感情的时候，利威尔一句“没什么”就不再过问的直男作风。

 

吐槽一下（无关剧情可以忽略）：我的cp真的是太直了！这文的艾伦和她简直一模一样……我真的希望她知道，大家都是成年人了，既然知道我为什么生气就应该首先安慰我，而不是一来就告诉我人人都知道的大道理，把所有的错搞得像是我无理取闹在撒娇。最近关系不好了，果然想说的话还是只有在写文的时候写的出来。


End file.
